


Saving The He(Arctic)

by HiddlesPirate



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, avengers rpf, thor (movie) rpf
Genre: Boss/employee sex, F/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddlesPirate/pseuds/HiddlesPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//Based on the Save The Arctic campaign photo Tom Hiddleston posted on twitter on the 24th of September (NZT)// Tom's assistant PA (or her panties) can't handle Tom's teasing manner anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving The He(Arctic)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, guys. Enjoy, Pirate Tom.

-The almighty master has asked for some tea, can you pick some up?- I read as I hopped out for the car outside the studio my boss was having a photo shoot. I worked as Tom Hiddleston's assistant PA and all round butt kisser, and was dumped with all the things Luke, or whoever Luke had hired as Tom's assistant for the film, didn't want to do. I had been with Tom now since he found me, on the streets of Night-Time Sydney, preparing myself to sell my body for a little bit of cash to pay for a hotel, when he was there promoting Thor: The Dark World. I remembered as I slipped into the cafe below the studio to place his order, he had been worked down the street, by himself, free of guards and hangers on, when he saw me fidgeting on the curb of the street light distract, being approached by a creepy, fat dude. He said afterwards that I looked absolutely terrified, and I remembered he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing me deeply, before saying loud enough to the creep to hear, 'Mmm, there you are, baby, sorry. Is this asshole bothering you, love?' Stunned but grateful, I played along as he waived me through the crowd back to his hotel room, where he gave me a job, starting immediately, and money to buy some clothes. I had worked for him ever since, through Coriolanus, Crimson Peaks, High-Rise, taking messages for him during his vacation, and as I grabbed his 'earl grey, splash of milk', I was yet again grateful for his kindness. I would have to be completely blind if I didn't think he was good looking, he really did answer the door in a towel or less, and a liar if I said I wasn't head over heels in love with him, but he was my boss, the gift horse I wasn't to look in the mouth, he wouldn't want me. I would just have to deal with touching myself and moaning his name to cold night air, quietly so he wouldn't hear in the next room. I managed to slip into the studio and quietly work my way over to Bess, Tom's PA, who was wearing a business dress, red in colour that showed off her stunning body, with killer black pumps, and on seeing me in my tight, high waisted jeans, tucked in tank top with the saying 'I love Tom Hiddleston, Get over it' stamped across it, with black skull and cross bone braces, and bright green converse, I saw her sneer a little. 'You know, you should really be more business-like,' I heard her hissing at me, as I rolled my eyes. I always got this from the new PAs, and the one time I actually did dress up when it was a simple shoot or interview, both Tom and Luke sent me back to get changed in to me, so if Tom, who I was sharing a hotel suite with while we were here, and saw me this morning, didn't care then that's all that mattered, Tom was my boss, not this carrot stick. 'Tom doesn't mind,' I muttered as I sipped my coffee and turned, only to spit it out again at the sight. Holy. Shit. On a cucumber. I was so screwed, I thought as I made a mental note to pick up batteries on the way back to the hotel. I had seen Tom in many suits, I had seen Tom in costume, I had seen Tom bumming around the house shirtless with his jeans undone or in track pants, heck only this morning he came out of the bathroom, starkers, towelling his hair and stood before me as we went through his plan for the day, all over which most certainly got my juices flowing quite happily, thank you very much. But nothing could have prepared me for what I was seeing now. There was Tom, in a 'Save the Arctic' tee, tucking into his jeans, the shirt literally plastered onto his carved body, as he stood much like I did the night he found me, hands tucked in his back pockets, weight on one leg, arm muscles bursting out of his sleeves, veins bulging, fuck I wanted to lick his veins, looking absolutely sexy, 1,000,000% fuckable for the camera. Bess, the fucking carrot, scoffed, 'so unprofessional,' behind me as Tom, and several others, looked at me, his lips smirking in such a way that made even Loki jealous, as I wiped the spittle from my chin, and quietly apologised, staying as quiet as I could, while my panties were soaked by my ever flowing juices. Finally, they were done and the sweet torture was over, and Lord Let-Me-Fuck-You-Until-The-Sun-Has-Risen-Tomorrow-Morning, with his I've-Just-Been-Fucked hair, came over, chuckling at me, 'I take it you approve, little one,' as he wrapped his arm over around my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine, he had always called me 'little one', I think cause I'm a whole foot shorter than him. 'Shut up,' I said, blushing as I pushed him slightly, causing him to laugh harder and the carrot stick to tush me again. I handed him his tea, whispering 'It's still warm,' as my voice wavered completely, causing him to look at me, concern written all over his face. 'Are you ok, little one,' he asked, to which I nodded, not trusting my voice at all, as Bess huffed and headed over to the photographer. 'I think she likes you, Mr Hiddleston,' I said, as we watched her, and he lifted his tea to drink, I could have sworn I heard 'I don't want her.' 'Pardon?' I asked, looking up at him as he drank, looking down at me over his cup with wide, questioning eye, shaking his head as he drank. I must have shown my confusion on my face, cause he squeezed my shoulders, the sensation adding fuel to my fire. I had to cum, now. 'Do you need anything, I've got to stop by the super market to pick up some things,' I asked, as I made a mental list: batteries, condoms, lube, ice cream, razors, beer cause Tom drank the last of it last night. 'Beer?' he asked as I nodded, 'yep, it's on the list.' He nodded, 'in that case, no, that's all,' smiling at me. I nodded, 'ok, then I'll meet you back at the room,' I said, as he squeezed my shoulders again, and let me go. I instantly wanted to be back in his arms again, but I shook my head, we were on two totally different pages, he couldn't want me, I thought as I smiled and left the studio, not sure if I wanted to cum or cry. As I sat in my car, Tom's scent hanging in the air, I decided I wanted both, and as tears sprung from their cavern, I drove to the super market and picked up the things we needed, racing back to the room as fast as I could. I quickly checked every room in the suite to make sure he wasn't there, before tossing over my shoes and socks, and pushing my bedroom door to, stripping as goddamn fast as I could. I tossed the appropriate objects on the bed, changing the batteries in my vibe, cause damn I was going to need it, before I flopped into the pillows, remembering how he looked as he stood there in front of the camera, his tight white shirt basically see through as it was stretched over his body, his strong arms bulging, his pants bulging just right, my fingertips slid down my body to my folds, so wet and dripping. After my tips were wet, I rubbed my clit, softly at first as my mind changed the scene, he was wet, so his shirt and jeans moulded to him, showing me every curve and contour. I reached for the dildo as in my minds eye, he undressed for me and watched his muscles ripple under his skin, lubing up the rubber and slipping it inside me, moaning out his name louder than normal, as I slowly started to move the dildo inside. I was so close already, so ready to release, I knew it wouldn't take long before I found bliss and the image of Tom cradling me as he rammed me was too much for me to handle. I reached up for my breast, cupping it gently as I tugged on my nipple, gasping loudly as I felt my orgasm start to release, 'o fuck, Tom,' I moaned, before I cried his name loudly. I moved my hips as I fingered my clit, trying to make the orgasm last as long as I could, my body arching off the bed as I whimpered, his name falling from my lips followed by a fair amount swear words and approvals, my body floating with ecstasy, before I slowly came down from my high, panting gently as I lay there, a silly grin on my face. As I calmed down, I realised I could hear a guitar being gently, quietly strummed in the living room, and I sat bolt up right, shit, fuck, shit, Tom was here, how long had he been here, had he heard, o fuck, of course he had heard, he wasn't deaf. I jumped up and threw on my black night dress, realising it was see through, with chiffon and lace, which I covered with my dressing gown, as I raced out to the living room, seeing his head over the back of the sofa. I made my way forward slowly, watching him strum away for a moment as I spotted an empty beer bottle and another nearly empty one, his shirt on the table beside the bottles. 'Tom,' I whispered, pulling my dressing gown closed as I saw him stop and reach for the bottle, finishing it off. 'How long,' he asked quietly, not even looking at me, as I feel my stomach plummet through the floor and my heart stop, tears welling up. 'Tom, I' 'How. Long.' He was demanding an answer that I knew would end our career together and I didn't want that. 'From the beginning,' I said, whimpering as he sucked in breath, and I closed my eyes, letting my tears fall, silently sobbing as I kissed my job goodbye. Little did I know, he looked over at me, when I said that, and practically leapt at me, capturing my lips as he wrapped me up in his arms, 'me too, little one, me too.' I stared at him stunned as I felt his.... I squealed and through my arms around him, kissing him deeply as he groaned, and picked me up, carrying me to my bed, placing me in the pillows, crawling over me. He pulled back, undoing my dressing gown and seeing my body through the gown, pulling both off my body as I tugged at his pants, undoing them enough to free his meat, so thick and hard, and finally, I was allowed to touch him, after so long. He moved so he could remove his pants and finally, after a year of dancing around the issues, there we were, skin on skin, kissing, fingers dancing over each other for the first time. I wrapped my legs around him and we both groaned as he hit my moist centre, causing him to pull back, asking silently as I reached for a condom, tearing it open and sliding it on. 'Go for it, love,' I whispered, caressing his cheek and running my fingers through his hair, letting him catch my hand and kiss my wrist, before he reached between us and pushing in. 'O fuck, Tom,' I moaned as I arched into him, 'finally,' leaving his lips, as he pulled back to push back in. I pulled him back down to my lips, kissing him feverishly, as we found our rhythm, moving back and forth against each other, his dick caressing me in the most fantastic way as I begged him for more, my inner muscles teasing him just so, telling him to move faster and harder. I cried out as he sped up and hit me just right, 'baby, I'm gonna...' He shook his head and muttered something about him about to cum too, as he reached up to palm my breast roughly, sending me over the edge, crying his name. That must have been what he was looking for as he roared my name, his face glorious as he released, before he collapsed on top of me, panting heavily. 'Im sorry, love,' he whispered, as he started to roll off me, but I caught him. 'Please, I like it, Tom,' I whispered, looking up at him, as he caressed my cheek, smiling. 'I've got to...,' he started, as I blushed, giggling, 'of course, sweetie,' as he pulled out of me and stood up, 'be right back, love.' I watched him head into the living room and sighed, finally, I had the man of my dreams, no more hiding, I thought, as I skipped to the kitchen after him, kissing his back as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled, and rubbed my arm, 'couldn't wait, love,' he asked, chuckling as he felt me shaking my head, turning towards me. 'Good, cause we have a year of stupidity to make up for,' he said, capturing my lips and kissing me deeply as he lifted me on the counter, and begun 7 hours of showing each other what we were missing.


End file.
